Converging Pathways- A fallout 3 story
by Manetheren Eagle
Summary: This story is intended to provide two outlooks on the Capital Wasteland, the Enclave, and the Lone Wanderer. There are two protagonists, each very similar to the other, but markedly different. William Irontears, known as the Lone Wanderer, is about to face off with William Steelvein, the "Knight in White" of the Enclave. What is honor? What is right? What does it mean to be a hero?


(Good greeting,Y'all! I'm Manetheren Eagle, and today I'd like to share a story, based on the Fallout 3 Game by Bethesda. I may deviate from the Canon, as I am adding characters and events. Please alert me if I should happen to make egregious Story-line errors, because I am trying to follow fairly accurately with only minor changes. If you enjoy this story, please tell me. This story has two protagonists, the Lone Wanderer, and an idealistic young Enclave recruit. Sorry if you find my last names a bit tacky. Thanks!)

 **Awakening: William Irontears-Day One**

 _The air carries the heavy scent of dust. I feel a heat unlike anything I have ever known. There is a strange light emanating from above. There is dust and grime everywhere. Is this… The world outside? I see people, moving about feverishly, clad in some sort of Armor, like knights in the stories Dad used to tell. I cannot see their faces behind the helmets. There is an oppressive feeling in the air. One of the strange knights walks toward me, removing it's helmet. It's a woman, with blonde hair. She looks familiar, even though I've never met her. The look in her eyes is something I never would have expected to see: respect. She nods her head towards me._

" _All set? Pride, moving out!"_

"Wake up! Come on, wake up!" I groan, my eyelids flickering as I awaken from that strange dream. I'm in bed, at home, in the vault.

" _Of course idiot! Where else could I be? After all, as Mr. Almodovar always says, "We're born in the vault, we'll die in the vault.""_

My musings come to an end when I am reawakened.

"Come on, you've got to wake up!" It's Amata… " _What's she doing in my room? Am I late for class? What in the world is going on… she looks upset."_

"Huh? What's wrong, Amata?" I query as I blearily stagger to my feet. She grabs my shoulders and shakes me.

"You've got to get out of here! Your Dad is gone and my Father's men are looking for you!" Her voice is higher than usual.

" _What? Amata's scared? How's that possible? Dad's gone? What does she mean? He can't be GONE!_ "

"I've never seen you so scared, Amata. What's happened?" Tears form in the corners of her eyes as she wails

"It's Jonas... They killed him! My Father's men. They took him, and… Oh my Gosh, you have to leave, now!" I fall back onto the bed, in shock. " _Jonas is dead? NO! What? The world's gone crazy! Oh my goodness, AMATA_ "

"Oh my goodness… Are you OK?" I ask her. " _Seeing her so scared is wrong, so very wrong. She seems vulnerable. I have to protect her."_

"Yeah. Don't worry about me. I'm just sorry you had to find out like this." Suddenly I undergo a priorities check. " _Jonas is dead, Dad is gone. That means that Mr. Almodovar's men's next target is me!"_

"So they killed Jonas and I'm next, is that it?" I wince at the brusqueness of my words, but Amata ignores my rudeness.

"Yeah. It's lucky I got here ahead of them. But we can't stay here talking! You've got to get out of here" Her voice is rising even higher in panic.

"You're right, I can't stay here but where can I go?" " _there's nowhere in the vault I can hide now. All my little spots, my "secret" stashes of junk, my hideaways, their all going to be searched! Nowhere's safe this time!_ "

"I'm sorry, but I think you're going to have to follow your Dad You'll have to escape from the Vault. Listen... Maybe it isn't any of my business, but didn't your Dad tell you he was leaving?" I shake my head.

"No, I had no idea he was planning to leave." " _How could he do this? He's abandoning me to the Overseer's mercies? He's left the vault? How the blazes did Dad get out? Why? Why? Why?_ " It's too much. I'm only half awake, the news is so awful, I just start crying. I put my hands over my face to cover up my weeping. Amata sees the tears trickling between my fingers. She wraps her arms around me.

"Oh, I'm sorry. He must have had his reasons. Maybe Jonas was supposed to explain everything to you?" Seeing Amata try to comfort me, I dry my eyes and resolve not to cry anymore as she continues,

"But it doesn't matter. I can help you escape, I have my own plan!" " _Amata's plans… have always ended in disaster. Getting caught stealing Mr Brotch's desk bobblehead back when we were kids, getting caught trying to siphon off Vault power to fuel my experiments in her "foolproof" hideout. Getting beat up by Butch when Amata had me convinced he could never catch me. The list is endless. However, this time it's life or death. I find, deep in my soul, that I can trust Amata more than anyone else. I have to believe in her, or death aside, I'll never be able to trust anyone"_

"Escape the vault? How?" " _Those doors have been shut for two hundred years. Mr. Almodovar's men will be all over the tunnels…"_ Once again, my thoughts are cut short as Amata relates her plan.

"Listen. There's a secret tunnel that leads directly from my Father's office to the exit. You'll have to hack into the computer in his office to open it." She opens my fist and drops 10 bobby pins into my hand

"Use these to get into his office. That's how I always get in." " _So many of Amata's pranks and secret information drops make sense now. Breaking into her Father's Office? As Overseer, he must see EVERYTHING, so to be in his office… Dang it, how did I not see this years ago? This aside, this seems a bit foolhardy, but I have to do it."_ I guess Amata could see the doubt on my face, because she rolled her eyes.

"Come on, your Dad did it. And he didn't even have MY help. It won't be easy though, My Dad sealed the entrance to prevent anyone else from following your Dad." I swallow, then I reply,

"Sounds like a good plan. Let's get out of here!" I stand up, ready to get moving when Amata's voice stops me again

"Oh, one more thing. I stole my Father's pistol. I hope you won't need it, but you better take it, just in case." As I set my hands on a weapon for the first time in my life, a chill runs through my veins. _This IS real._

"Thanks Amata. I'll only use it as a last resort, I promise." _However, the seductive sensation of cold metal against my hand promises something else altogether. I feel a sort of horrible thrill emanating from the weapon._

"Okay, I'll try to meet you at the exit. Watch out for security. Good luck!"

She ran out the door, as I hurriedly grabbed my most important possessions. My "Grognak the Barbarian" Comics, my baseball equipment, some clothes, my first aid kit. As I turned to step out the door, I was struck by the absurdity of this situation. " _What in the name of sanity am I DOING? Leave the vault? Into the irradiated inferno we call the Wasteland? I'm trying to be logical, but this… It's wrong! I should be finishing my last required courses of study, not running away with a gun! How did this happen? Dad… Where are YOU?"_ Of course, since Dad has fled to the Wasteland, I don't get to ask questions. I decide to bemoan my fate once I get out of this nightmare. I take a breath then step out the door. Suddenly a voice roars,

"There he is! Hold it right there!" It's Officer Kendall, and he's looking angry, there are giant cockroaches corpses all around him. " _Radroaches? What the blazes is..."_ He starts to menacingly stride towards me, when another swarm of roaches appears from around the corner.

"Criminy! More Roaches!" Officer Kendall bellows. I consider running past him, but I see that he is being overwhelmed. I heft my baseball bat and charge the roaches. I managed to hit three of them before the rest skitter away. I sigh, and turn to leave when suddenly Officer Kendall grabs my arm.

"Stop in the name of the Overseer!" He shouts, but he's lost too much blood to keep hold of me, so I twist out of his grip and run for the Atrium. However, once again a distraction appears.

"You gotta help me! My Mom's trapped in there with the Radroaches!"-It's Butch, the Vault hoodlum and bane of my existence. I've been avoiding him, rather unsuccessfully since age three. But even if it is Butch's Mom, I can't just leave her to the Radroaches.

"Come on, let's see if we can help her!" Butch stares at me.

"No, I can't go back in there! It's dark… and there are Radroaches." " _What a guy! He begs his own victims for help, but won't do a thing for his own Mom because he's scared."_

"You're big. They're little. Just go back in there and squish them. Be a hero!" _I hope this'll be enough, because I sure don't want to go into the dark alone with the Roaches._

"You know what? You're right! They aren't anything I can't handle! Tunnel Snakes rule!" We run in and begin dispatching Radroaches. In less than a minute, it's done. Butch grins, than proclaims

"We did it! My Mom's gonna be okay! You're the best friend I ever had, man! Hey, I know it isn't much, but I want you to have my Tunnel Snakes Jacket! Go on, take it!" " _This is Butch's most prized possession. It's made of leather, one of the most scarce resources in the vault. When I was a kid, this'd have meant the world to me. It's the symbol of being part of the group. I barely care about it anymore. Oh well, I guess I can use it as armor, who knows what's out in the wastes."_ I take the Jacket as Butch carries his drunk mother over to the couch. " _It's weird seeing him be so tender, I guess even Butch loves his family._ " I run on into the Atrium, in time to see Tom and Mary Holton be gunned down by security as they tried to run to the exit. Overhead, the Vault PA is broadcasting a message

"This is the Overseer. All residents of Vault 101 are hereby confined to their quarters. The Radroach infestation is under control, Do NOT interfere with Vault security personnel. Any resident found outside his or her quarters will be dealt with. Severely. That is all." " _Mr Almodovar has been tasked with defending the Vault! Why is he ordering his guards to… OH HEAVENS!"_ I've been spotted by the guards. They both rush me, and in panic I gain an agility I never knew I had. I kick one officer in the head, and use my momentum to drive my fist deep into the other's gut. They both pass out. I feel for a pulse to make sure that they're still alive, then grab their guns and ammunition. _They are a danger to the community. Failures as guards. Killers. But I'm not like them_. I sprint down towards the overseer's chamber. I was about to run past the cell when I hear Amata. She's crying.

"Daddy! Please stop! Don't you understand? I can't tell you! Why are you doing this to me?"

"Amata, be reasonable. Officer Mack may enjoy this but I don't. Just tell me where your friend is so we can talk to him." " _My accursed sense of drama compels me forward. This is too much of a golden opportunity. "_

"You called, sir?" I stride into the room and catch Officer Mack's baton with both hands, then wrestle it out of his grasp and hit him in the head with it, and he falls to the ground, unconscious. Amata uses that moment to break free of her bonds and flee the room.

"I hope you're here to turn yourself in, young man. You're in enough trouble as it is" _I can't believe it! This man… our OVERSEER, was beating his own daughter! What of loyalty? What of honor? What of solidarity? Why is Mr. Almodovar betraying the very virtues he instilled in the vault? This man must NEVER touch Amata again. If he does..."_

"If you ever lay a hand on Amata again, I'll make you regret it." " _I'm surprised at my own ferocity, but when I think of what he put Amata through…"_ The Overseer winces, but not, I think, in fear of me.

"I place the good of the vault above everything, including my own parental feelings. We must not allow sentimental thinking to cloud our judgment. But I admire your protective instincts. Very well I give you my word that Amata will not suffer further because of your actions. Now then, if you really care about Amata, you must see how dangerous your father's actions were. Hand over your weapons, and put an end to this dangerous situation. There's no need for you to join your father as a traitor to the vault." " _Wrong as his actions were, he is our Overseer. It's not my call whether or not to trust him. I must simply obey, and remain loyal to the vault."_ I hand him the pistol.

"I trust you, Sir." His eyes soften, and he accepts the pistol. Suddenly, there is a burst of agony! Officer Mack shoots me in the calf. At the sound of gunfire, the Overseer panics and runs into the cell, locking it behind him. I scream in agony. Officer Mack laughs.

"HAHAHA! I still gotta pay you back for that hit earlier, brat!" I swing my baseball bat, and it collides with his wrist. He screams in agony at the crack of bones. I throw myself against him, grab the gun out of his hands, and fire. The bullet seems to move in slow motion. Blood pours from the wound I just inflicted on a senior officer in my community. His blood is on my hands. " _I...I...I..."_

"AHHHHH!" I scream. " _All my memories of Officer Mack, from the day he congratulated me for hitting a good baseball to his son, to watching him help Grandma Taylor to her room when she had a seizure, All flash before me. In each he is stained with dripping red blood. I murdered him."_

I fled the room, the accusing eyes of Alphonse Almodovar. In a daze, I stagger toward the Overseer's office, with a trail of blood behind my injured leg. I see Amata with her head in her hands, quietly sobbing. She catches sight of me and throws her arms around me.

"Thank You! I told you my Father wasn't himself. I don't know what he might have done if you hadn't come along!.You'd better get out of here. I'll try to meet you by the vault door. If I don't make it, then good luck!" She pushed me towards her Father's office. I got the feeling she didn't want me to see her in such a state. I saw Jonas's body lying next to the door. I limped over to it.

"Jonas, I'm so sorry! I wish you had never gotten mixed up with my family!" I fall on my knees and stare at the corpse of my friend. I see a holotape in his chest pocket. I pick it up, and take Jonas's glasses. He had always taken good care of them, and we had the same prescription. They were his most important possession, I wouldn't leave them for his killers to collect. I owed Jonas that much, at least. I broke two bobby pins on the Overseer's door, but finally broke in. I staggered over to the terminal and turned it on. " _If I were the Overseer, what would my password be? Perhaps Vault, or Honor… Wait… It's going to be…"_ I typed "Amata" in on the keypad.

"Welcome Overseer." As I trawled through each piece of Data on the terminal, I grew more and more shocked.

" _Dad's not from the vault? It was… open? Everything was a lie? The Overseer lied! He LIED to us!"_

I checked the locker next to the terminal while the tunnel opens up. I found some spare stimpaks, rad chems, and a bag of bottle caps. " _Bottle caps? Really? I'm starting to lose all respect for the Overseer now? How old is he? Five?"_ I inject myself with a stimpak, numbing the pain and healing the bullet wound. I go through the tunnel to the great iron door of Vault 101. I take a breath, and flip the lever, Amata runs over to me.

"You did it! You opened the door! Heavens, I almost didn't believe it was possible!" I blush, then I tell her quietly,

"I couldn't have done it without your help." She smiles, but a tear trickles down her cheek.

"No, you didn't need me. If anyone can survive out there, it's you." _I briefly consider inviting Amata to come with me, but I decide not to. I don't want her to die with me in the radioactive hell that awaits outside the door. Even I'm not that selfish ._

"Goodbye Amata." She swallows.

"Goodbye. Listen, if you do catch up with your Dad, tell him I'm sorry. For… You know, Jonas, and my Father, and everything."

"Thanks for everything, Amata. You've been a good friend to me. And… I love you." She burst into tears and ran away, back into the vault. Suddenly the reactor doors burst open behind me and two security officers burst out. Officer Park, and Officer Wolfe. I heft my bat threateningly, and they see the blood. Their faces paled as I hissed

"Back into the Vault." The look in my eyes must be something, because they fled in terror. I walked into the supply closet next to the reactor and picked up some more rad chems, a rope, a k ife, and several water bottles. Tears coursing down my face, I kneel to pray one last time in the Vault.

"Lord, I know not what awaits me outside this door. I killed a man today, Lord! Please, guide my path, and watch over me. Take care of Amata, and defend her from the Overseer. Give me strength to face the trials ahead, perception to see the snares that await, endurance to cling to the faith. Help me be a worthy follower, and forgive me! Oh Lord, forgive me, I killed a man! Forgive me! In your holy name, amen!" I rise, pick up my pack, and stumble through the door. I am in exile, and my world will never be the same.


End file.
